


Loser to lover

by 520loveline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, alot of fluff, cute date with a cute shy jisung, fake dating au, it's so cheesy i'm so sorry, more like fake dating auish, teens and up audience bc swearing, what do you need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520loveline/pseuds/520loveline
Summary: Jisung had a date. But Jisung also had a problem: he don't know how to act with anything romantic related.Until his two friends Changbin and Felix set him up on a fake date with the hope to get him more experience.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, main ship is minsung, sorry hyunsungers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Loser to lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've struggled so much to finish this fanfic... I really hope it's good enough TT  
> Anyway here's some fluff that will hopefully make you soft.
> 
> Have a good reading!

Jisung was nearly having a breakdown. In his hand, lighting up his phone’s screen, was the object of the crime: a text message from his long time crush Hyunjin. 

« I… I never thought he saw me that way », muttered Jisung in a voice washed up by astonishment. 

**Hyunjin ♥**

[Are you free this Saturday?

We could go to that cute cafe I know

And call it a date ;)]

Changbin was sitting face to him in the fast-food which was currently being the scenery for this romantic drama. He was looking at the younger boy with a puzzled look, unable to understand how a text message supposed to be what he waited for since such a long time was only bringing pain and despair.

« When you told me to urgently meet up with you, I thought something _actually_ bad was happening to you. Isn’t that what you wanted? » 

Jisung shot him a deeply shocked look, eyes wide from hearing the words leaving his friend’s mouth.

« _How_ is this not actually bad? I’ve never been on a date before! » 

This reply was said by Jisung with an overly dramatic effect as if he was the main character in a fancy play. Except that this wasn’t fancy at all and it was just Jisung having a bawl about his complete lack of romantic experience in the middle of McDonald's. The boy wasn’t even brave enough to open the text message (what if Hyunjin saw that he read it and thought he was freaking out about it ? Because that’s totally _not_ what was happening) and was reading it from his notifications. He was handling his device with too important precautions, praying to not accidentally open it: yes, the situation was that bad.

Changbin was observing the drama queen’s attics his friend was displaying with a discouraged look on his face, tiredly sipping on his drink.

« Everyone has to start somewhere, he said after finishing his slurp. And anyway, if he’s asking, it must mean he likes you, right?

\- How can he even actually like me? 

\- That’s what I’m asking myself every day, but I’m still your friend. It can’t go that bad. 

\- You’re not helping me at all! »

Jisung let his head fall against the table while letting out a desperate sound that was probably supposed to be a sign. How can he, Han Jisung, be asked on a date by Hwang Hyunjin, the actual prince everyone was crushing over? He knew that as soon as he would see his face next time, he would be an absolute bawling mess and would make 100% a fool out of him. It was already a total exploit that they were somewhat talking together, but being asked on an actual date? It was something he would never have expected, even in his wildest dreams.

« If only I wasn’t such a romantic loser and knew what to do, he grumbled. 

\- I don’t know, what can I tell you? Just be yourself, man. 

\- I’m being myself right now, does it look good? »

Changbin thought that it was wiser to not respond to that. Of course, he knew that Jisung was someone fun to be around, except that he was a complete mess with crushes. Especially when it came to Hyunjin, the man with an almost god-like face.

« Well, just relax and try not to think too much about it, okay? If you’re that impressed by him, try to think he’s your grandma or something and-...

\- I’ll stop you right there because I’m pretty sure this is going to be the worst advice I have ever heard.

\- What else do you want me to say ?, argued back Changbin. There’s no way you can get a date experience before your first date! »

Their bickering was abruptly ended by a blond boy sitting in the spare place next to Changbin, visibly out of breath after rushing to get there.

« Hi, sorry I’m late, quickly apologized Felix.

\- Where have you been? shot back Jisung, still irritated by all of the emotions going on for him right now. This is a really important meeting you know! »

Changbin looked at him with the deep desire to kick him in the face, while Jisung just stuck out his thong at him. As fierce as their relationship was, it was surprising for someone from the outside to learn that they’re actually close friends.

« It wasn’t my fault ! Some random dude tried to cast me on the street while I was one my way here.

\- Okay, because- wait what? For what was he trying to cast you, an e-boy tournament? 

\- No !, whined the Aussie to the uncalled attack. It was a weird thing called “rent a boyfriend”, apparently it’s like a service where you can “rent” pretty guys to have a date with them… creepy as fuck. Uh, are you two alright? » 

Changbin was intensely looking at Jisung, who the last one’s panic was gradually increasing as he was starting to get what he was thinking.

« If you’re thinking what I’m thinking, I hate you. »

* * *

* * *

« Can you remind me why am I your friend?

\- Before you put any form of blame on me, this is what you wanted. »

Changbin, after taking control of Jisung’s phone, successfully managed to sign him up on the _Rent a Boyfriend_ app and was already scrolling through the available “boyfriends”.

« Isn’t that one cute ? » said Felix who got too quickly caught up in Changbin’s idea, while pointing to the profile of one called “Seungmin”.

« Please, Felix, don’t unite with this demon, pleaded Jisung while looking catastrophically at his phone.

\- It’s not even that shady, continued Changbin while ignoring Jisung’s beg. Their policy implies “no physical touch”, and it’s just supposed to be a hangout. 

\- And the guy on the street gave me a flyer with a discount on it, so you won’t even have to pay that much ! » triumphantly added Felix while pulling out the piece of paper. 

The small desperate boy was powerless in front of his two friends who looked like they were having way too much fun to set him up with someone for a day. He let out a deep sigh, this situation was becoming even more out of control than what it initially was. 

« But isn’t that a bit of a loser thing, to pay someone just to hang out with you? he still tried to say, as a last attempt to change their mind.

\- You’re already a loser, so it won’t change you much. Look at them, is there anyone that catches your attention? »

As Jisung was thinking that they were having a bad influence on Felix, the last one slid back his phone to his side of the table, where it should have rightfully been since the beginning. Since he wasn’t given a choice, Jisung gave up and started scrolling the list of “boyfriends” under the attentive watch of the two boys facing him.

If there was one thing he could say, it is that all of those men were indeed very good looking, almost as much as Hyunjin. But none of them were inspiring him any good feelings, expected maybe an extreme shyness and lack of courage.

As he was about to finally say firmly no to this idea and close the app to immediately delete it, one face caught his attention. One that was standing out from the rest, that made him feel deep inside that he shouldn’t ignore him or he would be missing something that he will regret forever.

And it was with the gasp of victory coming out of Felix and Changbin’s mouth that he cliqued on the profile of “Lee Minho”, a boyfriend to rent. 

* * *

* * *

Minho was patiently waiting in front of a new trendy cafe for his “date” of the day.

It sure wasn’t the most usual job and might look quite odd from the outside, but for Minho, it was perfectly convenient. He wasn’t someone to judge others, and even liked to care for people, it maybe wasn't the most conventional to express those kinds of interest but “Rent a Boyfriend” was fitting with his study’s schedules and came as a perfect opportunity. 

And it wasn’t like his clients were weird. Most of them were women in their early 20’s to ’30s, who were mostly too shy to try anything. His “service” was just showing them cute places around in the city, most of the time ending up as a nice hangout, mostly serving tourists wanting to be shown around town.

He checked his phone. _4:45 pm._ Jisung was already 15 minutes late. It was quite unusual for him to wait, the policy indicating that any client late more than 30 minutes would get their date canceled with no refund was enough for them to not make him wait.

5 minutes later, as Minho started to wonder if he should try to find a way to contact his client on the Rent a Boyfriend app, a shorter boy who visibly looked like they just made the run of their life entered his peripheral vision.

« I’m sorry, uh… are you Lee Minho? »

Jisung was timidly standing in front of his “date”, not quite sure of what he should do. This day was, in fact, a whole confusing hot mess of him not knowing how to handle this situation, starting by this morning in front of his dresser. He finally had to give up and throw on a simple oversized hoodie, remembering Jeongin's comment about how it always looked weirdly embarrassing when he was trying too hard to dress well.

« Yes I am, answered the taller man with a bright (and unnecessary too attractive) smile when he finally fully acknowledged his presence. And you must be Jisung, I believe? 

\- It’s me, sorry for being late by the way… I, hum, got lost. »

As Jisung was blaming himself for the light blush already tinting his cheeks, Minho was internally cooing over how cute the younger boy looked. Unlike what Jisung would think, his oversized hoodie was making him look even smaller- something completely at his advantage.

« It’s okay, it happens. Let’s not lose any more time! »

Jisung nodded before following Minho in the coffee shop.

It was a small cozy and relaxing place smelling like freshly brewed coffee, offering a large variety of pastries and a comfy atmosphere. The place was mostly occupied by couples, making Jisung uncomfortably eyeing the decor, feeling more than out of space, even though he’s supposed to have a date with him.

Both ordered a drink, Minho insisting for Jisung to take a pastry (he ended up choosing a cheesecake), and went to take place at a table. 

They were finally settled in one of the last free tables, Jisung trying to relax while he took place on the bench side, in front of him his cheesecake and Minho with his coffee.

« So, » started the lastest, while Jisung was trying to push off his shyness by awkwardly cutting on his pastry, « Tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do in life? »

Jisung looked up to Minho’s eyes, being half comforted and half intimidated by the dazzling smile the older was shooting him, handsome faces like his always making his heart skip a beat. He gulped, trying to find the last bit of bravery in him, and finally opened his mouth.

« I wanted to tell you something first… » muttered Jisung, fixing his cheesecake to avoid the puzzled look that was giving the older.

Minho blinked, tilting his head, a glimpse of worry settling in his stomach. Every time his clients were asking something a bit out of the ordinary, he couldn’t help but worry a bit. Was he finally getting his first fucked up date? Thankfully, shy Jisung rhymes with soft Jisung, making him look less of a treat than anyone else.

« What is it ?, asked Minho, a bit concerned.

\- My friends set me up on this app because I never had a first date, and like, my crush, he just asked me on one, so I was wondering if you could tell me how I’m supposed to act, or like, you know, help me to become less of a loser with dates… »

As he rushed to say everything he wanted to, almost too rushed for Minho to grab what he was saying, his voice got progressively more quiet, as he felt more and more intimidated under his “date”’s glare. This last one stared blankly at him for a few seconds, increasingly making Jisung’s anxiousness build up in his body as he was nervously playing with his spoon. As he thought that he should just run out of this place and go bury himself somewhere, a burst of laughter erupted from the older facing him. 

Ears burning in embarrassment, Jisung looked up to see Minho holding his hand in front of his mouth, failing to cover the giggle coming out of it.

« Hyung, don’t laugh! I knew it was going to sounds lame », sputtered Jisung while his cheeks were increasingly getting redder, covering his face with his hands for a different reason than the man facing him. Not like it wasn’t his first time to embarrass himself in front of a hot guy, but it’s not like he would ever get used to it either.

« No, I don’t think you’re lame, said Minho when he was able to breathe again without laughing (contradicting a bit his words), but I thought you were gonna ask me to do something weird.

\- No, I would not- I mean, do people really ask you weird stuff? asked Jisung, finally starting to get back over his embarrassment.

\- Never anything too strange, but it happened a few times. I have a weird job myself, so don’t be embarrassed about your experience, okay? We’re even. » reassured Minho with a soothing smile. 

Jisung scratched the back of his neck, his look fleeing Minho’s to avoid blushing one more time, mumbling a small “I don’t think it’s a weird job”. The older man took a sip of his coffee, watching with amusement the small boy across the table. It was not going to be boring.

« Well then, do you have any questions about dates? I’m all ears, he said once he put down his coffee cup.

\- Actually, not really… I just don't know how I’m supposed to act?

\- I think you’re doing pretty well so far. It sounds like a boring advice, but being yourself does wonder. »

Jisung puffed his cheeks, letting out a tired sigh. He wished there was a magical formula to suddenly stop being awkward and shy, but the more he tried, the more it looked like the problem was only him.

Minho was observing the youngest discomfit face, feeling a bit pained for him.

« Tell me, how is he, your crush? What’s so intimidating about him?

\- Well… started Jisung, activating his brain capacity toward Hyunjin. First off, he’s like, really, really good looking.

\- You mean, like, as good looking as me? »

Jisung almost dropped the cup of coffee he was drinking, surprised by the bold comment. 

« Well, uh… yeah, almost? ended up muttering Jisung, blaming his heartbeat once more.

\- Therefore, if that dude is only _almost_ as good looking as me, it means his date should be a piece of cake compared to mine.

\- Am I doing well right now?

\- Yeah. I think you’re charming. » 

Jisung froze after that unexpected compliment as Minho was now finishing his coffee, the younger one having barely touched his cheesecake, his mind already overtaken by too many feelings.

« Why don’t you eat your cheesecake? I’m gonna end up stealing it from you and it’s bad for my diet, he said, eyeing the pastry.

\- Is that why you didn’t take anything to eat ? pointed out Jisung while finally munching on the sweet pastry.

\- Nope, I just barely had enough to afford this coffee, it’s the downside of eating in fancy café that often. I also want to pay for you, I should treat you right on your first date, he added with a wink. »

The last action could have made Jisung choke on his cheesecake if he wasn’t bothered by the words the older just told him, quick to connect the dots.

« Do you mean your company is not paying for the date ?, asked Jisung while trying to ignore the last gesture.

\- I wish they did, he answered with a moue. They judge that my salary is good enough, and what happens in my work time is my problem. 

\- We should have gone somewhere cheaper! exclaimed Jisung, feeling suddenly bad for the food facing him. I’ll pay for everything, don’t bother about it.

\- I’m telling you, it’s okay, I truly don’t mind taking charge of this. »

* * *

* * *

Jisung ended up paying for both of them. 

Minho discovered a firstly unexpected will in the younger to follow his words, and to his delight, it wasn’t the only thing he discovered about him. When Jisung finally started to warm up to him and managed to overcome his initial shyness, an undying energy was unveiled, allowing him to fully display his personality. And it confirmed to the older man that his time with the smaller boy was indeed not going to be boring.

They now had left the coffee shop for a little while, walking without any goal (they were supposed to have one, but the original planning of “Rent a Boyfriend” got forgotten since long ago) while Jisung was energetically talking about music, a strong passion Minho discovered in him, only making the latest even more charming in his eyes. He was more than ever aware of the time passing by, and how close they were getting to 6:30 pm, the end line of their date.

As Jisung was talking, Minho was looking at him fondly, a warm feeling of pride heating his chest as he was seeing how the originally shy and awkward boy became so comfortable in his presence. Before he could think of his action, his hand went to softly grab the younger's, delicate fingers softly brushing his skin. His touch was soft as if he was made out of porcelain, conveying all the care he caught way too quickly for him into this act.

It was in fact so gentle and natural that it took Jisung a couple of seconds to realize what was happening, immediately flushing to a bright red.

« Uh, hyung…. w-what are you doing ?, he stammered, looking at anything but their joined hands.

\- I just wanted to know how it felt to hold your hand, is this okay for you ?, he simply answered, as if it was more than obvious.

\- I mean, uh, yeah, I think, but doesn't it go against your company’s policy ?...

\- Maybe, but we can keep this as our secret. »

Minho flashed the younger a wink, making him even redder if that was possible. He sank his look to his feet, trying to distract himself from the extreme shyness he was experiencing.

Sensing this, the older squeezed his hand a bit, getting Jisung to look up to him.

« Relax, I'm not going to eat you… unless you want me to? »

Catching his eyes at this precise moment was a mistake for Jisung. Hot guys were indeed his weakness, but hot guys making a bold comment will watching straight at him with beautiful deep brown eyes while softly squeezing his hand? Completely deadly.

Minho couldn’t help but internally coo at how cute a jittery and blushing Jisung was, fully aware of how easy it was for him to make the younger feels that way.

« Did I tell you that you’re really cute?

\- Hyung, stop, I’m gonna…

\- You know, cut Minho, unphased, I’m sure your date will go well. It’s probably a crime somewhere in the law to turn down a cutie. »

Jisung’s eyes went wide for a second, suddenly remembering their current setting (and being internally ashamed at how he forgot that this wasn’t an actual date) and pulled out his phone from his back pocket, checking the time. _6:55 pm_.

“ Our limit time was 25 minutes ago !, he squealed. I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, oh my god should I pay you back the extra time, I…

\- Jisung, firmly said Minho, cutting his rambling once again. Do I look like it bothers me to be with you?

\- I, uh… I don’t know?

\- I’m not even allowed to touch you, but yet I initiated this. I honestly don’t mind spending more time with you. »

He pulled out their linked fingers to their faces’ level as a matter of fact, not pulling out of his gentle hold on Jisung’s hand.

« Will you not get trouble with your work ?, still asked Jisung in a tiny voice.

\- It’s not like they’ll ever know. And anyway, I don’t plan to stick with that job for very long. »

On those words, Minho let their hands drop back to swing between their bodies, the feeling being way too natural to let go of it just yet. Jisung didn’t know if it was right to hold another man’s hand so lovingly when he had a date planned with another the day after, but he pushed back those thoughts in the back of his mind, choosing not to ruin this unreal experience for him.

« In fact, there is one more rule I’d like to break.

\- What is it? »

The smaller boy redirected his attention to Minho, just noticing how close he was to him. Closer than he remembered him to be.

« Jisung…» said Minho in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Jisung couldn’t help but to look at his lips, noticing just how delicate they looked. It made it way too easy for his mind to take a whole new turn.

« Y-yeah ? » he mumbled, the beating of his heart resounding against his eardrums, almost too loud for him to hear anything else. 

At this moment, Minho pulled out his phone he unlocked while the younger wasn’t paying attention earlier, directing his look to the bright screen.

« Mind if I steal your number ? », he asked with a smug smile.

Realizing only now how he thought that this situation was going in a whole other way, Jisung froze for one second or two before quickly trying to regain his composure in the most “natural” way he could manage, if how his ears were bright red wasn’t giving away his current state.

« Oh, yeah yeah! Sounds cool yeah, he answered with an awkward chuckle, taking the phone in his hand.

\- What, were you expecting something more?

\- What are you talking about !! »

* * *

* * *

Jisung was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, still in his pajamas, when his phone loudly vibrated against the kitchen’s table, a little bit too loud for a still sleepy Jisung even if it was already 11 am.

Bottle of milk in one hand, he threw an eye in the screen direction.

**Unknow Number**

[Heeelloo!! Hehe how are you doing

Oh yeah btw it’s Minho, your bf from the other day :)~]

Jisung’s heart started to beat faster as soon as he saw _his_ name displayed on his phone (Minho still didn’t lose his effect on him, even over text), immediately forgetting his bowl of cereal and drowsiness sleeping out of his body as he was redirecting his attention toward the older man.

[oh hi hyung!! ^-^

im doing fine, and u ?:]

You answered fast, did you miss me ? hehe]

Jisung blushed at those words, realizing how ready he was to drop everything for Minho. 

**Minho-Hyung**

[I’m kidding~

But wasn’t your date from yesterday not enough ?

well, about that…

?

we chose to stay friends haha]

Jisung waited a few moments, anxiously wondering if he said something wrong when his phone suddenly started to ring. Minho was calling him. 

« H-hi ?, awkwardly answered Jisung, not having the psychological preparation for that.

\- What do you mean you stayed friends? Did it not go well?

\- Uh, how to say…»

Jisung quickly reminded himself of the previous day’s events and his date with Hyunjin. It started as embarrassing. But not in the way he would have thought.

_« Jisung, before we start anything, I want to tell you something, started Hyunjin, looking uneasy. »_

_Jisung arched a brow, a little bit confused and worried by his unusual attitude._

_« Is everything okay Jinnie?_

_\- Aaah, how can I say that… whined Hyunjin, hiding his face in his hand. »_

_Jisung blinked, increasingly feeling the uncomfortable sensation of worry growing bigger in his stomach. Of course, something had to go wrong._

_« I’m just gonna say it, I don’t want to mislead you. But I never asked you on a date. »_

_This was absolutely not Jisung was expecting, his heart sinking a bit hearing those words._

_« What do you mean?_

_\- My friends stole my phone and pranked me… and when I came back, they already planned everything with you, and I didn’t have the heart to cancel when you looked so happy about it. And like, you’re a nice guy, really, but I don’t think I have any interest in you. »_

_Aouch._

_« I already like Jeongin, but please don’t tell him yet. »_

_AOUCH._

_« But we can still hang out if you want? As I say, you’re a really nice guy, I wouldn’t mind us staying as friends, if you want to. »_

At first, Jisung wanted to cry on the spot. As his heart was clenching from realizing how the situation was deeply embarrassing, he couldn’t find any words to express, contenting himself of following Hyunjin who distinctly sensed his discomfort. 

Hyunjin did feel truly bad for putting Jisung in that position, mentally cursing the friends who pranked him for creating this embarrassing situation. But after more time spent with the two boys together, Jisung came to a realization. He didn’t have any actual crush on the tall boy, and by knowing him better, he realized that staying as friends were indeed the most enjoyable outcome for both of them. 

But now, how to tell this to Minho without sounding even more like a loser? That’s the question. He took a deep breath, readying himself to get rid of this story the quicker he could. Just like taking off a bandaid, right?

« Well so actuallyhedidn’twantedtogoonadatewithmeitwasaprankfromhisfriendsandheloveanotherguysoyeahIreallysoundlikealoserIknow.

\- Oh my god Jisung, you’re going to have to repeat that slower if you want me to catch a thing. »

Maybe he couldn’t get rid of this that fast and that the bandaid way of life sadly didn’t work on everything. To talk to Minho, personally, and after everything that happened at their “date” was strangely more intimidating and something he was not ready for.

« I mean, only if you want to, added Minho, sounding a bit unusually shy. I maybe shouldn’t have called that quickly, I just wanted to check on you and hear your voice again.

\- N-no it’s perfectly fine hyung! I just don’t know where to start, quickly reassured Jisung. »

To his luck (and Minho un-luck), no one was there to notice the dumb smile that took place on his face after realizing he was making _the_ Minho worried for him.

_« Hyung, I have a question… » asked Jisung in a tiny voice as he was about to part ways with Minho._

_« What is it? asked the latest, arching a brow._

_\- Do you do that often? I mean, holding hands with your date and asking for their numbers, even if you're technically not supposed to. »_

_Jisung immediately regretted asking this out loud, but he had to know. He had to know if what he felt with Minho was a mutual connection he could somewhat cling on, or if he should let go of it now to not build up any new false hopes._

_Minho looked a bit taken aback by this question, eyes going wide, before regaining his confident smile._

_« Only with really cute boys, he ended up answering, eyeing Jisung’s reaction. I only met one so far, and I’d like him to know that our date was amazing. »_

Letting his heart flutter to this memory who had not yet to leave his mind, leaving a trail of butterflies in his stomach and making his head hazy as his thoughts were clouded by Minho’s bright appeasing smile, he finally opened up about his whole story with Hyunjin.

« Anyway, I’m gonna throw hands against Hyunjin’s friends, stated Minho in a fake serious tone after hearing Jisung’s story. 

\- I kinda wanted to do that too at first, but perhaps I should thank them for making me snap out of my school-girl crush on Hyunjin. »

He heard Minho soft giggle on the other end of the line, a sound always bringing him a great feeling of pride when he was the one being the cause of it.

« I should thank them too. Without that, I would never have met you. »

Those sincere words had a bittersweet call, as it felt like the story they were sharing was touching its end. Jisung was clutching his phone harder as if this was the only way to keep him connected with Minho. Was he only checking on him by pure pity and sympathy? Will he ever hear from him after this call?

« I’m gonna sound really egoistic, finally say Minho. But I’m glad you didn’t end up with that Hyunjin guy.

\- What you mean?

\- So I can ask you on an actual date. »

It was so easy for Minho to make Jisung feel a roller coaster of emotion. As he heard those words, a wide smile painted his face, his heart beating fast, fueled by genuine happiness. His hold on the phone went loose, as he was letting go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

« I was hoping you would ask. 

\- So it’s a yes? For an actual date this time. And _I’m_ the one paying.

\- Yes! »

Jisung answered way too fast to not sound whipped, but he didn’t care anymore. Minho wanted to see him again. _Minho liked spending time with him and wants to do that again._ He heard again chuckles on the other line, dusting red on his cheeks in light embarrassment. 

« Cute. I have to go now, let’s plan it by texts. See you soon, Sungie?

\- See you soon, hyung. »

And just like that ended their first phone call. And for the first time, Jisung realized that the feelings he had for Hyunjin could never be compared to the one he was feeling now.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm finally done with this fic!!!!IM FREEEEEEEE!!!  
> I've been working on this for way too long (a few months, I've been sooo slow), between my personal life's events and the fact that my old computer just broke out of nowhere :)))  
> But I finished it!! And I hope that I'll be able to quickly continue with finishing the storyline of my minbin fic (this one is looking extremly good in my head rn) and then finaly starting to write my seunglix fic,,,,
> 
> My twt is @britneyspearb
> 
> Please leave a kdos, comment or boomark, anything will be really meaningfull to me!
> 
> And if you have some more time, you might as well drop on my profile and read my other (and only for now) work ? 👀Haha just kidding I know we all read fanfictions at night for some reason so please go get some sleep  
> ((or if you really can't go check it out,,,,,, I won't tell anyone))
> 
> Thank you alot for reading my work!! I hope you enjoyed it, I just really wanted to write something cute  
> Gotta go now byebye


End file.
